who knew
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart has secrets that claire doesnt know about and she wants it to stay that way. kmart/claire fem dont like dont read reviews would be wonderful :P
1. Chapter 1

Who knew

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke to the sound of laugher and whispering. Turning my head to the right I saw a small bonfire with my friends around talking among themselves quietly. I saw two bonfires in sight that were starting with a flame.

One of them was a big one with all of the adults of the convoy, Carlos drinking a can of beer, Betty and LJ who were flirting with each other with Alice and Chase and Otto, Chris and Claire Redfield.

The other one I saw was around near the back of the abandon motel a littler one to the convoy's fire where I saw all of my friends, Dylan, jack, josh, matt and mason and 4 others sitting down on camping chairs. It was 10 feet away from the adult's fire since I knew it was better away from them.

We always placed our campfire at least 10 feet away from the main fire since we like to be left alone.

Moving into a sitting position from the leather back seats, I yawn and stretch my aching muscles from the long sleep that late afternoon.

Reaching for the door, I open it swiftly and jump off from the yellow hummer onto the warm smooth desert sand.

Closing the door softly and walking towards the laughing teenagers around there small fire. Picking up my feet so I don't make any sound when I'm walking over to them.

Turning my head I see the convoy haven't even notice me in the shadows as I quietly made my way over to the small fire. _Good I thought_ as I smirk, getting closer to the voices surrounding the small fire.

Walking up to where jack was sitting with his back towards me, sneaking up to him with my ninja skills.

Coming to a silent stop behind him as I saw Dylan and matt spot me, quietly giving them the shh sign as they ignored me looking at jack listening to his scary story.

'And when she went to grab some cleaning wipes, she stood up and turned around and gasped as the intruder slit her-'

I quickly grabbed his neck in my left hand as I brought my right hand around and pretend to cut this throat making them jump and shit himself causing everyone the fire to laugh in amusement at him.

Letting him go as he turned and fell off his chair in fear and turning to look at me in confusion.

'Fucking hell Kmart!' that's not funny' he exclaimed out loud making everyone roar up in more laughter causing him to blush deeply.

'Oh yes it was' matt told him wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. Making me smirk at jack in victory.

'I think you just shit some bricks jack!' Dylan said causing another roar of soft laugher echoing in the campfire.

'Yeah maybe you shouldn't be telling stories like that since you get scared by a simple touch like Kmart did to you' josh explained to him getting nods from 4 of the boys in agreement.

Helping him up from the ground I grab his chair for him giving it to him before he whispered thanks to me.

Nodding my head in understanding why he wasn't talking much after I made him shit bricks, _poor kid maybe I shouldn't of done that I thought _feeling a bit bad about it_, he will have nightmares about it now because of me._

'Hey k come sit down, we haven't seen you since lunch time, matt went to go get you to see you wanted to play a game of hide n seek but Claire wouldn't let him, she said you were sleeping' Dylan explained to me as he got my red chair and placed it next to him and matt around the circle.

Walking over to him as I sit down on the soft camping chair as I took a deep breath.

''I was really tired and exhausted so I kinder feel asleep' I told him giving him a nod as I looked at their faces.

''Understandable'' matt said under his breath before taking a slip from his energy drink.

''So do you think the leaders will ever figure it out?'' Dylan asked me quietly looking at the ground in silence.

Which caused most of everyone to look up at his question.

''No they are too dumb and don't ever have time to think about it so I wouldn't worry about it'' I explained to him looking at all of the boys as they nodded their heads in agreement and smirks at my comment.

''Well we can't just sit still in a car for over 2 hours Kmart it kills us to the bone you and I both know that so how can we sit still without giving hyperactive?'' Dylan asked me throwing me off guard.

''Tell me about it, just remember to think about thoughts that keep you from jumping out of the car and onto the road like I want to sometimes'' I told him giving them big smiles as I knew we all wanted to jump out of the cars after being in there for over 2 hours.

The thing was all of the boys, Dylan and matt, jack and josh and all of the others had ADD or ADHD like me but I don't have ADD.

I'm autistic with ADHD so it's very hard to cope with the moving and different places and I'm the only one that is autistic but all of the boys are ADHD or ADD.

The best part of it all none of the convoy leader's knows about it and they will never know. We try to control it but we just make reason and excuses for it to cover it all up.

Like 3 days ago matt got so frustrated by staying in the truck with Carlos and Chris, he pretend to be sick saying he was going to throw up and Carlos stopped in soon as the words left his mouth, all of the boys cheered in silent victory as we ended setting up camp because it was in the late afternoon.

Later when everyone was getting food we high fived matt and cheered them making him laugh as we were happy we weren't in a car on the road.

Last week Jack was riding in the ambulance, he was so annoyed with Betty and LJ flirting in the ambulance all the time and he got out big speakers and putt them to his ears and threaten them to shut up or make himself deaf so he didn't have to hear anyone of the bullshit they say to each other.

I got told by Dylan that Betty went white as a ghost and LJ was just speechless from it before ignoring Betty for the whole ride. But Claire heard about it before going off at him saying ''who does that?' before walking away from him.

I ran up to him and give the thumbs up before Claire came into my view causing me to drop my arms quickly and turning around before jogging off away from her.

I got in trouble later by Claire for encouraging him; I think the argument went for 25 minutes of Claire telling me not what to do. Wow was she angry at me she kept asking if I told him to do it.

''No I didn't'' I said as she turn and stomped off in frustration leaving me alone to think about what the hell I did wrong.

''Kmart you want a smoke''? I heard someone say to me causing me to come back from outta space.

Turning my head to see Dylan holding out a packet of smokes for me.

''Yeah thanks' I whisper to him softy as I was embarrassed to be in my own world again.

Silently reaching over, I grabbed a cigarette in my fingers and pulling it out from the folder packet.

Running it in my fingers as I took a deep breath in smelling the tobacco and mint causing me to relax my back/shoulder muscles at the smell.

Holding it up to my lips I turn to see Dylan reaching over and flicking his lighter on as he lit mine in silence. _Just the way I like it_

''So Kmart when are you just going to get the guts and jump Claire's bones?'' matt asked me causing some laughs from the boys while half just smirked knowing where this was going.

Taking a small puff and suck in the smoke breathing softy as I drawback, letting let a long tired breath of smoke.

Ever since I have turned 18 years old, I have this massive crush on Claire and it sucks because im with her everyday and it's hard not to get turned on when she hugs me.

''Why do you want to know in fact you can have her I don't want her'' I told him causing a small roar of laughter from the boys.

Looking at my cigarette burning the tobacco in my fingers slowly.

'Well it's like one minute she wants you and the next she doesn't even look at you like you don't exist'' matt explained to me causing me to nod my head in understanding.

''Well matt that's woman for you so if you want her be my guest she's all yours to share a room with' I told him taking a puff of my cigarette before letting smoke out of my mouth into the cold night air.

Cause really Claire wasn't bad to sleep with she just cuddled you to death and that's about it.

''Shit really?'' matt yelled in excited as I knew he was.

I nodded my head at him as I took another long puff from my cigarette before letting it burn til the end as I pushed it in the sand, letting it out as I finished it.

'How long have they been out there?'' I asked Dylan turning to give him a side look as I mentioned the convoy.

'8:30 and they haven't left only the kids and Otto checking on them every 15 minutes' Dylan explained to me quietly as he put out his cigarette in the sand beside me before giving me a side look and looking back to the ground in silence.

Nodding my head in understanding before asking another.

'So what's the time now?' I asked softy as I looked towards where I saw the smoke coming from the big fire.

'9:30' jack told me causing me to look up at the sound of his voice giving him a nod in thanks.

''Don't worry you didn't miss anything Kmart' matt explained to me causing me to smile in agreement.

'What was for tea?' I asked trying to sound interested but failed.

'Beans' all of them said at the same time in conclusion causing me to laugh at them. It's funny because I haven't really eaten anything since lunch time.

Hearing movement behind us, I turn around in my seat to see the convoy packing up for the night, Carlos was picking up the cans and Alice and Chris put away the chairs as LJ and Betty went to bed.

I saw someone walking towards me in the shadows as I couldn't see them but was soon followed by the others. I watched as they walked closer to me before stopping in front of me.

''Kmart its bed time come on'' I heard them say as I knew who it was. Claire redfield.

'Oh Claire Kmart said I could sleep with you tonight since she's not tired' matt told her causing the boys in laugh in amusement quietly but it didn't go unnoticed by Claire who shot me a cold stare.

'Oh did she well that's not going to happen matt! 'She's sleeping with me weather she wants to or not' Claire snapped at him causing him to shut up quick in a matter of seconds. Making me shrank in fear as I knew Claire was angry.

'Sorry matty boy only girls sleep with girls and boys sleep with boys it's the rule buddy but nice try though' Carlos told him making the boys laugh at him as he just blushed and walked off with the boys shoving him around.

Which made me alone with Claire in the dark, I just stared at the ground as I felt her eyes on me before she turned and started walking away silently as I followed behind her in silence since I didn't know what to say. I think I upset her, because when she ignores you that show's you have upset her.

I see her turn and enter a room before closing the door with a soft shut_. Yep I know when a girl needs her space, so I thought I better give her space._

_Fucking hell matt way to make this night any worse than it has to be you fucking asshole now Claire thinks I don't want to sleep in the same room with her let alone like it. _

_What am I going to do; she must really be upset by it. She must hate me now after hearing it from him._

Turning around as I walk back the way I came slowly shuffling my feet along the concrete floor in silence. I turned and walked up the dirt road kicking sand on the way towards the yellow hummer.

I picked up some stones and threw them as I watched them skip over the desert hills before disappearing from sight.

I reached the hummer and opened the door in silence as I knew Claire was upset with me. Hopping into the passenger's seat before closing the door quietly.

I grabbed my bag and opened it to get my iPod and put my earphones in before listening to music.

A couple of sad songs came on but I never really understand the lyrics so I didn't complain about it.

After 6 minutes, I got bored and pulled out a motorbike magazine from my backpack and opening it up to read a few articles.

I read up to 8 pages of information on dirt bikes and how to maintain them. I checked the time on my iPod and it said 9:55pm so I had been reading for 15 minutes. _Should I go and see Claire now or wait a little longer or just sleep here tonight._

_After 3 minutes arguing with my mind _I placed my magazine in my bag and my iPod in my front pocket of my bag. Opening the hummer door, I jump down and close it as I walk towards the room where Claire entered. _What if she doesn't want to see me? Is she crying? Oh god I can't stand people crying I just get so awkward. _

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the door, raising my hand to knock on the door but deciding against it. I quietly opened the knob and stepped in as I tyred to adjust to the dark.

'Claire' I whisper softy as I hated the dark.

I only hear soft breathing 5 feet away from me as I just see her in bed with a box of tissues around her. _She was crying because what I said god I'm such a fucking brainless emotionless fucking robot how I could be so stupid. I should be the one crying but I can't cry._

Turning around I softy close the front door as the room gets darker when it's shut. Walking over to her I take off my boots and t-shirt and pants just leaving me in my boxes and singlet. Lifting the covers up as I slid in bed next to her before she notices and cuddles into me like a soft teddy bear.

She moved until she was half on top of me cuddling into the side of me, nuzzling her face in my neck with her arms around my whist and chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew?

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of someone moving beside, feeling a arm grab me and pulling me against them. Opening my eyes as I took in the old motel room where I saw a bathroom with a shower before looking over at the clock.

It said 5:08 _fuck really I can't be up this early I'm a teenager I'm suppose to sleep in as I get tired but then I remembered I'm autistic with ADHD so it makes sense_.

Closing my eyes trying to rest in peace without any raging thoughts coming into mind. Feeling Claire move beside me again as I heard her turn over and letting out a soft snore. _Wow she must be tired I thought._

Feeling my brain thinking as I felt myself go into auto kick drive and my hands shaking in restless anxiety and thoughts pulsing in my head as felt my heart pumping harder. _Fuck I need a hobbies I can't keep doing this I'm going to explode if I don't let out my energy._

_Fuck I wish I could still ride my motorbike but no I can't cause I'm not at home and damn maybe a scooter or bmx bike, I could do a tuck with no hander on a scooter and a tail whip on a bike but motorbikes are a different story._

_Or a trampoline where I could just jump on it all day but where would I put it? It will never be able to come with us, too heavy and too big. Some magazines? Or books but I don't really like books, I hate reading but it might help me._

Knowing I won't be able to sleep after thousand thoughts going through my head like endless energy going through my mind and body.

Turning my head around as I see Claire laying beside me snoring softy with her back to me, slowly moving out of the covers before the bed let out a loud crepe sound causing Claire to roll over.

_Shit the bed fucking makes sound and Claire's a light sleeper stupid fucking bed, I'm not going to be able to get out unless I do it quickly and it wouldn't be as nosily_

Slowly pushing the bed covers off me and taking my feet out of the bed on top of the covers as I looked sideways to see Claire still snoring softy beside me. Letting out a low breath, I jump and lift myself off the bed without a sound as I made the bed move after my jump.

Landing on my feet I stay still as a fish, after a few seconds of waiting, I softy hear Claire still snoring.

_Yes I did it and she's still out cold, I'm a Ningi._

Turning around on my feet I watch her in the bed for a few seconds before I felt like a creep watching my friend sleeping, _like who does that?_

Turning around, I look on the ground as I see she must have brought my bag in as I was still sleeping in the hummer. Walking over to it on my tiptoes trying not to make a sound.

Bending down as I unzip my bag, running my hands in until I see a shirt I like and some skinny jeans before zipping it back up and placing it back on the ground softy.

Walking quietly to the bathroom as I felt the cold tiles under my feet, closing the door silently.

Soon as I closed the door, the room got really dark cause the sun hasn't even raised yet since it was only just after 5 in the morning.

_Fuck I can't turn on the light or ill wake Claire and she will make me stay in until it was time to get up and I'm not risking that since my ADHD is really kicking in this week more then usual. I really hadn't any time to let myself off since I can't really do anything much now._

Finally getting my guts back, I threw my clothes on the floor as I unbuttoned my jacket and slipped my t-shirt over my head, placing them in a pile next to the clothes I picked out.

Bending down I grabbed the red flannel shirt and unbuttoned it as slipped my arms though the sleeves. Straightening my shirt as I line it up and start to button it back up as I looked at myself in the mirror only seeing my shadow since it was still dark.

Turning around I start to unbutton my jeans and slip out of them and placing them in the dirty pile, reaching over I grabbed my black skinny jeans and slipped my legs though the holes as I pull them up my legs and button them up. Quickly grabbing my iPod from my dirty jeans, it reads 5:20.

Plugging my ear phones in as I press play as my favourite song came on.

My darkest days – Move your body

As the song came on and the sexy guy started to sing, I picked up my dirty pile and softy opened the bathroom door to see Claire still snoring away, walking back towards my bag I place the dirty pile next to it with claires 'pile.

Grabbing my shoes and quickly putting them on as I looked and noticed they had holes in the button of them and I knew I needed new shoes but I don't like the feel of new shoes so maybe just don't tell anyone.

Walking over to the front door, I grab the door knob and twisted and pulled as I felt the door give way as I felt a cold breeze wind past me causing me to suck in a breath.

I walked thought and quietly close the door behind me with a soft click. Dropping my hand from the handle, I turn my head and look down the halls of rooms, after a few seconds I realized everyone was still asleep.

Shaking my head at my stupid brain, I turn and walk down the path way that lead to the small car park. Stuffing along as I could only hear the sound of my shoes dragging on the pathway.

I reach the end of the pathway and walk onto the dirt as I start to jog as the jog turns into a sprint since I was buzzing with energy, I ended up next to the yellow hummer as I slide down against it, picking up some stones and throwing them, trying to skip them since I was so bored out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew?

Chapter 3

After endless thinking though the early morning as I watched the sunrise making the day brighter but a little bit chilly with a breeze.

I was sat on top of the motel roof with my legs spread out in front of me and just thinking endlessly. _Don't ask how I got up there. I always like to be up high places I guess its part of the autism. Its funny cause each time I climbed up something I could never remember how I got up, making it hard to get down in the first place._

Looking over down on the ground as I people watched, I watched Carlos get up early and walk to Mike's van, taking over morning shift, I saw LJ and betty flirting next to the hummer and studied Otto getting out breakfast for the convoy.

_I loved people watching it always kept me entertained when bored like this moment. I found it interesting watching what people were doing; I always tried to figure out what they are thinking._

I've been up here for how long for I got up here about 6:20 after wandering around the campsite by myself lost in my own little world.

Reaching down into my jeans pocket I press the home button and glace at the screen. It reeded 9:02am making me do a double take before letting out a long breath.

putting it back in my pocket I repeat the way I was sitting and closed my eyes, resting my thoughts for one second before getting thousand of them come hammering back in with such force making me gitting my teeth together in annoyance.

_Its funny no one knows I'm up here_ and I started to look around as I saw the boys in a small circle, glancing up as I wave to them making them laugh and wave back.

'Has anyone seen Kmart?! I heard a voice yell out making me bend down and hide in fear. I knew who's voice that belonged to.

I slowly look up to see Claire looking around the campsite, looking for me with a frown on her face, she glances to the boys behind the motel at the bonfire, quickly walking over there, I watch her stop in front of them as I could see her talking to them.

I could see some of them trying not to laugh in front of her, while others were smirking and avoiding her cold stare. _They know where I am but they won't tell._

I stand up and start doing jumping jacks and moving my body as I pull out a dance. Keeping my eyes on them as most of them started to crack up in laughter while others just smirked and looked away trying not to laugh.

Half of them rolled on the ground in fits of laughter while others cried from laughing at my little stunt.

Hearing them laugh loud and proud before Claire just looks at them before turning around and looking up towards me, quickly ducking down and lying down as I stayed still. _Did she see me? No I don't think so_. I could still hear the boys laughing in amusement as I tried to suppress a giggle escaping my mouth.

Lying there for a few minutes, I slowly but quietly move my head and look down to see the boys signalling me something about me being on the roof.

I couldn't figure it out until they started to point under the motel before I realised what they were telling me I see movement in the corner of my eye before quickly ducking back down in anxiety.

'Kmart I know you're up there, come down now' I hear Claire confess out loud making me freeze in my spot.

Slowly getting up from my knees, I stand up and walk over to the side where I see Claire watching me with a cold stare.

'I don't know how you got up there but next time I won't let you out of my site, it's very dangerous and you come down right now' Claire shouted at me in frustration.

'Nope not coming down unless you say please' I tell her giving her a big smile before walking back to the centre of the roof, getting away from her cold stare.

'Ok please come down Kmart' I heard her say loudly for me to hear.

'Nope still not coming down, I like it up here and you can't make me' I told her as I sat down lying down as I started to close my eyes.

'Damn it Kmart get down now!' Claire yelled in anger making me only want to stay up there longer.

'NO!'I yelled back before hearing silence.

Slowly getting up I walk back over to the edge and don't see Claire anywhere.

Quickly seeing the boys signalling that Claire is climbing up, I jump over the gutter and roll onto the sand on the ground with a hard impact before standing up, walking over the boys as I shaking my head sending sand everywhere.

Reaching over to the bonfire, the boys run over to me and cheer me on.

Dylan and matt ran up to me and give me high fives as jack and Luke give me hugs and josh patting me on the back as I was lead to sit down on one of my chairs.

I sat down while Dylan passed me a purple rock star, grabbing it from him.

I whisper quiet thanks before opening the can with my thumb. Bringing it up to my lips I take a big slip and sighing at the cold liquid go down my throat.

'We have another 3 hour drive to go Kmart I don't think we can make it' I look up when I heard the voice to see jack looking at with sad eyes.

'I know maybe we could have a 20 minute break' I told them because I knew they didn't want to be on road like me.

I turn around to see most of them nod their heads at my comment, I knew they believed me and trusted me since I was the second in command in the prototypes.

Luke was first in command for our group and if Luke was busy or something I would make decisions and the same goes for me.

'We just have to stay strong and calm and stay together we will be fine guys' Luke says to them making me feel less pressure on me.

'Yes I agree with Luke guys just stay calm and don't do anything you won't regret' I told them looking at each of them as they nodded at me.

'What are we!' matt yells in excitement making me smirk knowing we always cheered ourselves when down like this and it made us strong as one.

'Prototypes!' we yelled out loud in happiness as we head our drinks above our heads in a silent toast.

The boys around the circle laughed and cheered, clapped their hands and give each other high fives in relief.

'But do we tell them Kmart?'I look up as everyone froze and stared at jack in fear and disappointment.

'Tell us what?'I heard someone ask behind me making me get shivers down my spine. Seeing all of the boys stop and stare behind me in complete fear.

Giving jack a hard stare before he glanced at me and quickly looked down in shame and fright. _Cause he knows what I'm going to do and what I'm capable of doing to spill his guts out._

Turning around in my seat as I glance up to see Claire giving me one eyebrow raised in confusion but she wasn't alone beside her was Alice, Chris and Betty and LJ with Carlos. _Oh fuck._

'Well?!' Claire asks impatiently giving me a cold stare. _Oh shit think of something!_

'I hate long drives' I blunted out quickly without thinking.

'I don't believe you'claire tells me giving me a long look. _Fucking hell._

I slower my glaze as I felt much confronted by her stares making me uncomfortable.

'I just really want to get laid because I've been really sexually active for a while now' I told her as I could feel my cheeks get hot and I knew I was blushing.

I could hear the boys behind me trying to stop themselves from cracking up from laughter. I could feel them almost pissing themselves from trying not to laugh out loud.

I know Claire didn't know what to say because all I got was silence.

Slowly looking up to see Claire looking away from me and to others with her before turning back to me and giving me a nod.

'Well were going now so come on get in the hummer' she told me in a firm voice, she sounded a bit weird. I think she was embarrassed about what I said. She turned and walked off to the hummer without another word to me.

Bitting my lip in embarrassment what I said I turn and give the boys a nod before getting up and following Claire. I see Claire opening the driver's side door and jumping in.

_What why did I have to say that god I'm going to kill jack when we finish driving. I am so embarrassed now Claire probably thinks I'm always horny teenage now it's going to be awkward as hell now bloody hell bet ya she won't look at me when I jump in the car._

Reaching the hummer, I open the door in silence and step in before softly closing the door after me.

Reaching behind me, I grab the seatbelt and plug it in before pulling out my notebook and started to draw trying to avoid the awkward silence but I plugged my ear phones in and listened to my favourite songs. I could feel Claire staring at me; I choose to ignore her not really wanting to talk to her.

after a few minutes I started to become frustrated and confronted by her eyes I slammed my book shut and snapped my head up to see her watching me with a cold stare.

'What the hell are you staring at 'cut it out Claire it's pissing me off' I yelled at her with anger before I see her face in shock before recovering from it.

'You I hope you don't mind or am I stopping you from something' she blunted back at me in a bitchy voice.

'Yes you are I'm trying to draw its distracting and take a picture it least's longer' I yelled back giving her a hard stare before she turned away and started to shake her head.

'I don't know what those boys said to you but it wasn't very funny' she told me in a shakily voice.

'Who said they told me to say it, I said it only to you so you would piss off and get off my back' I explained to her in calm smoothing voice as I reopened my book and started to draw a tattoo.

I could hear Claire move in her seat staring at me before turning the engine on and driving out of the car park back onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Who knew chapter 4

The drive in the hummers filled with awkward and some tension in the air almost making it hard to breathe. We have been on the road for 2 half 3 hours on the road and we haven't stopped for breaks.

Claire hasn't said a word to me since I last snapped at her, but I could see her glancing at me out of the corner of my eye every few minutes.

I choose to ignore her as I continued to draw in my textbook out of boredom. The first picture I drawed was my name in a big font and second one was a dirt bike which wasn't very good, my third drawing was a zombie with blood dripping out of its mouth.

Seeing Claire glance at me again for the 100th time in 2 hours, she had this look on her face, this expression I couldn't quite figure out, I didn't know what it meant.

I hate things I can't figure out it drags me up the wall in frustration.

I turned my textbook page since there was no more room to draw, flipping the page; I started to draw a 3D cube and a square.

'Claire I think we should stop for a break' the radio boomed with Carlos voice. Stopping my pencil at his voice.

Turning my head I watch Claire reach and gasp the radio and holding it to her mouth. Holding my pencil though my fingers.

'Yeah sounds good Carlos' she replied through the radio before glancing at me making eye contact with me.

Snapping my eyes from hers and whipping my head around to face the window_. Fucking hate eye contact._

'Mickey says there is a rest stop up ahead about 10 miles surrounded by a park' Carlos said in the radio.

'Ok let's do that' Claire told him through the radio before I hear her placing it back in the cup holder. Bending my head down as I start to darken the 3D cubes, making a dark shadow on the lines making it blend out with the white paper with red lines.

I her sign heavily beside me making me sweat in anxiety.

Feeling the hummer slowing down, I look up and see the park ahead in front of us with toilets and some park beaches bolted to the ground. Watching the wind blew the trees side to side in strong winds.

Driving to the side of one of the beaches and seeing Claire put it in park before turning it off and taking out the keys.

Quickly putting my textbook in the glove box, I unbuckled my seatbelt and throwing it over my head, turning around and opening the hummer door, jumping out fast.

When my feet touched the ground, I fell straight to ground face first. My legs felt like rubber.

'Ahhhh! I yelled out in surprise.

Hitting the hard dirt ground hard face hitting first, making dusk go everywhere.

Closing my eyes as I felt a throbbing pain in my head, groaning in pain.

'Kmart!' I heard Claire yell behind me making me open my eyes and turn my head before spitting out some dirt that managed to get inside my mouth.

Getting up on my knees as I slowly got up on my feet. Turning around I look up to see Claire watching me with a worried expression.

'Your legs asleep honey 'Claire asked me softy giving me a small amused smile.

Reaching down I brush myself off of the dust and dirt and hiding my blush from her.

'Yeah I guess' I murmured to her quietly in a horse voice.

Turning my head away from her, I see the boys getting out of the tanker and Mickey's van, making their way over to me.

Quickly walking over to them to get away from Claire before I do something else more stupid.

'Hey Kmart your legs asleep' Dylan asked me reaching down and rubbing his legs.

'Yeah I just tripped before' I told him before the others nodded and chuckled at me.

Looking around I see matt and josh with Jason and Tyson next to them, mason and Luke but no jack.

'Where's jack' I asked them in suspicion.

'Hiding maybe because he knows you are going to silence him with a knife' matt said to me making others laugh in amusement.

'I'm not going to slit his throat because he made me say something very embarrassing to Claire, I'm just going to go talk to him' I explained to them calmly since I wasn't really hesitating to not slit his throat like its soft butter.

'Yeah talking to him with an axe in your hand' matt said out loud making 4 of the boys crying in laughter.

'Yes I would but I don't have my tomahawk anymore' I told them getting some nods from them.

Ever since Claire found out I had a axe she took it off me, telling me it's dangerous and its not to play with, it was my axe to crop up wood and pilt it in half for the fireplace, I call my axe a tomahawk because I have always wanted to kill someone with it.

'Yes but we always have our hidden knifes on us' I heard Dylan say to me making me come back to earth.

'Yes but I'm not going to use them' I told them all looking into each one of them in the eye to show them how serious I am.

'Talking about the little rat there he is' Luke said making me turn around to spot jack walking over to the toilets.

'You want us to come with you Kmart' Dylan asked me, turning back to them and looking at him in the eyes.

'No thanks its ok I can handle it' I told him before turning around and walking in the direction of where jack went.

Shoving my hands in my pocket as I walked to the toilets while thinking about how I was going to talk to him.

Glancing around the park, I saw Claire and Carlos with Alice and Chris surrounded around a park bench with a map on it, turning and seeing LJ and betty over in the back of the ambulance flirting as always, rolling my eyes at them.

Looking over to see the little kids playing football with Otto and seeing chase with a shotgun in his hands.

I saw Mickey's van over the side with his doors open and him typing something on his computer.

Turning my head back in front of me, I reached the toilets, walking around them to see the ladies sign, walking past and around again I saw the men's sign.

Walking in there I find jack washing his hands and glancing up in the mirror before smiling at me.

'I was expecting you Kmart' he told me with a smirk.

'Really well sorry to disappoint you jack but I'm not here to amuse you just talk about this morning' I growled at him through a hiss at the end of the word morning and with my lips pulled up in a distaste frown kind of look on my face.

'Oh don't worry I already know and it was your own fault you should just tell them already tell cause they are going to find anyway no matter what you do' he tells me with a big smile on his face before turning the taps off and drying his hands on his jeans.

'Good and no its fucking not you should of kept your fucking mouth shut and no we won't because its none of their business!' how bloody dare you jack what the fuck is wrong with you!'

I yelled at him in shock and frustration at him making it harder not to smash his head into the mirror making glass stick in his skin with him screaming in pain.

'Well it is there business Kmart they look after us and nothing is wrong with me I'm just sick of hiding it and I'm over with you keeping us in the dark so I'm going to give you a choice' he turns around and looks at me with a cold stare making me freeze at him.

'Look I'm not going to hang with you and the other boys and I will have no hesitation to tell the convoy of your disabilities and the boys' he crossed his arms in front of his chest making him look tough in front of me but only making him look like a fool who is going to die in the end.

'Jack I understand your pain and we all can't cope with it but we- I couldn't finish it as he broke me in mid sentence.

'Kmart do you dare tell me to stay strong about this is to stay together it's not working and I'm over it and if you and the boys get any ideas to stop me ill hurt Claire' with that he nodded and walked past me as I stood there in shock.

Finally snapping out of it I quickly turn and walk out of the men's toilets and back towards the boys.

My mind processing over what just happened and trying to understanding what was with him.

Looking up from the ground as I entered the park again to see the boys in a circle watching jack walking over to playground. Turning their glances to me I start to jog over to them in a rush.

'What happened' Dylan asked me as the others were catching their breaths from the run.

'We have a problem' I told them with a shakily voice.

'How bad?' matt asked me as the boys watched me with nerviness looks.

'Really bad by the looks of it 'Luke said to them as they continue to watch me to speak.

'Jack is sick of hiding the secrets from the convoy leaders and he will not hesitate to tell them and he said if we get any ideas he will hurt Claire if we try to stop him' I told them in a low voice keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

'Oh shit' Dylan whispered in a low voice knowing he was in shock too.

'Fu-ck' Matt said in a stutter.

'What do we do'? Luke asked in a worried voice.

'Nothing there's nothing we can do' Dylan told him while looking at me with a frown on his face.

'But there's got to be something we can do' Josh said in a hopeful voice.

'If we do something he will hurt Claire and we don't want that' matt said to josh while Dylan and Luke looked at me with sad smiles.

'Claire is Kmart's soul mate and losing Claire would be like losing a limb' Dylan said to them making them understand the pain I was going through right now.

'He's right we need to choose our decisions carefully' matt told them making me nod my head in agreement.

'First we need to watch and protect Claire so jack can never get her alone and plan to hurt her' Dylan ordered them while I smiled at him in kindness.

'I and Dylan will do that' matt suggested making me grins at him.

'Second we need to keep an eye on jack and report if he changes or tries to do anything' Dylan told them while looking at them in commend mode.

'I and Luke can do it' josh said making the boys cheer in excitement as I give him a nod in thanks.

'Third we hang around the convoy and stay there and if he tries to tell Carlos or one of them and group 2 will cause a diversion and we grab him and take him before any of them know.

'Me and Jason can hang around the convoy and blend in and we will help you drag him away to a dark corner' Tyson said getting smiles and laughter.

'Alright so its planned group 2 will cause a diversion and group 3 will help drag him away from the others' Dylan said as the others nodded in understanding while others smiled.

Wait what about me'? I asked feeling a bit left out.

'You stay close to your soul mate and let us do the hard work it's the lest we can do for our commending offer' matt told me while others nodded and smiled at me.

Smiling at all of them before nodding me head at task before the boys cheered and hulked in to a group hug.

Hopefully this works.


	5. Chapter 5

Who knew chapter 5

Standing in the middle of the field watching the boys moving into their positions as I stare at my soul mate talking with her brother and Carlos with Alice.

'Kmart you need not to just stare at her, just go and talk to her' Dylan in encouraged me giving me a pat on the back.

'Talk about what?' I asked shaking my head since I had nothing to talk about to my crush.

Watching matt run over to the campfire and sitting down on a fold up chair and seeing josh and Luke walk around the campsite before going different ways, catching Jason and Tyson talking to Betty and Otto.

'Tell her about your old days, how you used to ride dirt bikes' Dylan continued to help me with my talking with the convoy leader.

'No it won't work, she's not into it' I told him, crossing my arms over my chest sadly.

'Dude girls are into motorbikes, trust me she will be impressed' he whispered in my ear before running over to where matt was sitting, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Standing there staring at her with strong eyes before adjusting my snapback and walking towards her with my head hang low.

_Oh god don't stutter please don't stutter. Just breathe and relax, act cool be cool. I'm a hottie, she won't be able to resist me._

Flicking my hair to the side with a devils smirk looking up in time to catch Claire glance up and freeze looking at me before giving me a shy smile watching me walking over to her with this goofy smile on her face.

_Yeah I'm a hottie_

'Hey' she said with a smile staring at me before looking back down at the map hiding the blush rising on her cheeks for being caught staring too long.

'Hey what's up' I greet her cooly and giving her a wink making her chuckle before looking away embarrassed at my hotness.

'Nothing just finishing up on directions' she told me with a roll of her eyes making me laugh at her.

'Cool' I say relaxed stuffing my hands in my pockets knowing I was about to fidget nervously when around her. Like I do every time.

'What about you'? She asked before flashing me a smile, folding up the maps and placing them in the tub.

'Oh just thought I would come over and talk to you?' I answered her with a glance around to make sure I didn't see anyone walking past.

'Oh why is that, you always hang with the boys' she said before bending down and picking up the box and walking to the hummer with me behind her.

'Well I just got sick of them and decided to talk to you since we haven't really bonded lately' I explained to her calmly as I could but the bonded word kind of went high pitch making me cough to cover it up.

I never bonded with people, my dad and me never got along, nothing to talk about so it was pretty awkward car rides with me mostly listening to my iPod, I never bonded with adults since I really don't like talking.

Reaching the hummer and opening the back door before placing the box of maps inside and closing the door, watching her turn around to look at me with a smile.

'Bonded?' 'Kmart you're not one for bonding' she said with surprise in her voice with a raised eyebrow at me.

'Yeah I know I only bond with people I like' I muttered quietly so no one could hear me.

'Do you have a girl problem?' she asked making me glance at her confused. What NO

'What?' 'No I don't have puberty problems Claire, I just miss you' I told her with a red face at how embarrassing this conversion was getting.

'Alright cool because I'm not good with that kind of stuff' she said holding her hands up and giving me bunny ears making me glance at her in disgust.

'I just want to talk to you because you're really cool and I like your presence' I slowly told her with a smile and shying looking at the ground blushing.

'Oh well why didn't you just say so, you're funny' she said with a laugh before roughly messing my hair up.

Placing her arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the campfire pulling me against her side making me blush shyly.

Tyson giving me thumbs up while Jason send me a wink before talking to Carlos acting normal.

Reaching the chairs and I sit down on the left of her, calming my heart rate since she could probably hear it, it was that loud.

So what did you want to talk about?' she asked grabbing a beer and opening it with her teeth making me stare in amazement.

'I err used to ride dirt bikes when I was 13 years old' I told her flexing my hands from sore bones.

'What? Really?' Claire asked surprised before giving my shoulder a shake.

'Yeah it was a Moto vert 90cc 4-stoke automatic' I continued to tell her about my first bike.

'It was my first bike and I was such a pro on it I could have been in motocross' I explained smiling at the memory of my mum getting scared about me breaking my neck.

'Why didn't you?' she asked looking at me with a sad smile

'My mum thought I would break my neck' I answered her question with a smirk.

'Yes they are dangerous' she told me giving me pat on the back.

'Yes but the most thrilling things are most dangerous' I told her with a big smirk giving her to laugh making me chuckle.

'True that' she said before taking a slip from her beer.

'My favourite brand was fox racing' I continue to talk freely not caring who was listening.

'I bet the casual clothes ant cheap' Claire asked with a knowing smile.

'I also like alpinestars brand and this is my favourite motocross hat' I told her looking at her before taking off my hat and handing it to her, showing her the design on it.

'I like it, it suits your eye colour' she said with a smile tucking away a piece of hair behind me ear, blushing shyly.

'When I was 13 years old, I brought my first swift jersey shirt and pants' I calmly said to her giving her a smile.

'Motocross is my life' I told her with a curious expression on my face.

Next thing I hear a whistle, quickly glancing up to see Tyson and Jason watching something behind me before running over.

'Claire!' Carlos yelled out her name in warning.

'Watch out!' Chris shouted running towards us alongside Carlos.

Sensing movement and hearing it I dash around and grab jack by the hand which had a knife in it and the other behind his neck.

Throwing him over the chairs and down away from Claire dropping him onto the ground with a strong thud.

'Stay away from her!' I growl at him standing in front of Claire protecting her.

'Oooo, still have that anger inside of you Kmart' he said with a smirk before spitting out dirt mixed with blood.

'Oh my god!' Claire yelled in shock jumping out of the chair.

'What's going on?' Otto yelled running over with Chris and Alice guns pointed.

'He just tried to attack me'!' Claire shouted while the others were running over to join the fight.

Quickly standing up as he jumped back on his feet and charged at me with knife in hand, grabbing them by the collar of the shirt pulling him under my elbow into the ground trying to stop him from getting anywhere near her.

Struggling to hold him down as before I felt him stab my in the left shoulder making me cry out in pain before kicking him.

'Kmart!' Claire cried out in fear.

'Shit shoot him!' Claire order Carlos wanting to end this now.

'I can't I might hit Kmart!' Carlos yelled frustrated at the fight.

'Can't get a clear shot' Chris shouted annoyed.

'Stay back!' this is between me and Kmart' jack screamed at them.

Getting punched in the face making my nose bleed before I kneed him in the groin and he rolls us over and punching me 4 more times in the face making me cry in pain.

Stopping as we hit the pathway, I picked him up and threw them into the brick wall before he grabbed me and twisted my right arm around my back.

Pinning me and throwing me hard dislocationing my shoulder when impacting the wall.

'Ahhh god' I yelled out in complete agony.

'Ooh my god! Shit' Claire screamed watching the fight feeling hopeless before pointing her gun at him before the boys run over to help but jack just pushed them away.

Grabbing his head and smashing it into the wall before he bend my right arm before hearing the bone break.

Watching him walk over to Claire almost closing my eyes but quickly getting up and running over to see him pull out a gun.

'Jack think about this, just put the gun down' Carlos tried to calm him while Chris kept the gun pointed at him.

'Don't you fucking dare think about pulling the trigger on my sister, I will end you!' Chris shouted with anger pointing the gun at his head.

Pressing the gun barrel against Claire's head and turning and watching me before staring at Claire with strong watery eyes,

'Jack don't do this, she has nothing to do with this please take me jack' I shouted at him watching her not moving in case he gets upset.

'Aww isn't that sweet, looks like you're got a shadow Claire how cute' he told her with a smirk.

'Please jack 'I beg him before getting on my knees on the ground placing my hands on the back of my head with my eyes closed

'NO KMART!' Claire yelled upset knowing I would do it for her. Feeling him push the gun my head with a smirk.

Hearing him press the trigger but nothing happening, looking up to see with looking at the gun in confusion.

'Should always check your gun to see if it's loaded or not' I told him with a smirk knowing who took the bullets out.

'Last warning jack!' Carlos yell while Chris ran over and grabbed and hugging his sister with Carlos and Alice pointing at the teenager.

'Fuck you all' he yelled before grabbing my shirt and thrashing me with a piece of glass across my eye, making me scream at the pain before I heard him flee.

'Kmart!' oh my god' Claire cried when she ran up to me, holding my face up and looking at me with worry with tears running down her face at the sight of me.

'I can get a clear shot now' Chris said while Carlos grunted.

'No!' I yell at them making them glance my way confused.

'He's not worth the bullet' I stutter out groaning when Claire glazed my eye witch still had a bit of glass in it.

'Kmart's right, let the dead have him for dinner' Dylan said with disgust watching jack flee away from us before looking down and helping me with Claire.

'What the hell was all of that about? Carlos yelled angry about what just happened.

'Jack wanted to hurt Claire so he could get to Kmart' matt explained to them while the others looked where the bastard left.

'Yeah so he could set her off' Tyson explained while bending down and pulling out the knife that was still stuck in my shoulder blade, crying out in agony when it released my sore bone and muscles.

Standing up with Claire and Dylan, I hiss as I feel pain running though my body.

'Let's get you to betty' Claire told me rubbing my back as I felt like pain shooting in my body.

'What about jack? Carlos asked with concern.

'Just make sure that brat doesn't come back' she told him with anger before walking me over to Betty's ambulance.

'Good job Kmart, stay strong' the prototype boys cheered me on as Dylan and Claire helped me over to Betty's ambulance.

Reaching Betty's ambulance and before we could open the doors, they flew open to reveal an organised Betty grabbing a lot of things off the shelves.

'I saw and heard the whole thing' she explained mentioning to lay on the bed while she continue to get ready to fix me.

'I want to fucking kill that little bastard' Claire glowered aggressively.

Walking me to the steps before Betty bend down and grabbed my middle and pulled me up while they pushed me.

Walking over to the bed and Betty carefully lying me down before I hear the back doors close.

'You still have fast lightening reflexes' Dylan said with an amused smile looking proud of my movement on jack.

'Haha, ow' I started to laugh but stopped when I started to feel worse causing Claire to gasp my hand in concern.

Watching Betty come over before looking down, gasping a pair of scissors holding them up before stopping and looking at me hesitantly.

'I need to-'

'Yeah you can cut it betty' I reassured her kindly interrupted giving her a weak smile.

Quickly bending down and cutting my t-shirt in half carefully trying not to brush my stomach or shoulder to make me in any pain.

'Ok I'll tell the boys you're alright, get some rest and relax' Dylan ordered me with a smile before taking his leave out the ambulance.

Finished cutting the shirt, she pulls it from under me.

Blushing as I was only wearing a black bra showing my strong abs in front of Claire and a few scars here and there?

Betty turning around and looking at Claire tensely while I looked at them back and forth in confusion.

'Kmart your shoulder is dislocated and I need to place it back in' Betty explained to me looking unsure about the idea while Claire looked guilty.

'Yeah so' I choked out looking at them like what was the big deal.

'Kmart it's going to hurt' Betty said with upset about doing it.

'Yeah just like it did when he dislocated it' I said frustrated they were taking so long

'No it's going to be most painful for you' Claire explained with sorrow squeezing my hand.

'Ok don't do it' I told them with fear in my voice

'Can't do that Kmart, I have to do it' Betty said calmly before Claire tightened her grip on my wrists while Betty walked behind the bed near my head and placed her hands on my sore shoulder.

Closing my eyes as I feel Betty push my shoulder back in with a cracking sound before pain shot though my shoulder and arm.

'Ahhhhh!' crap' I yelled in agony as the pain got stronger while my eyes started to water.

'Shhh' Claire tried to calm me down, rubbing my good arm with a sad smile and stopping me from escaping Betty.

'Ok shoulder is done' Betty explained before gently wrapping my shoulder in clean white bandage as I started to breathe normally.

Looking up as Claire started to stoke my hair softly while humming quietly making me relax in her arms.

Feeling Betty place sticky tape to hold the bandage on my shoulder before moving to the left side of me where my broken arm was. More like elbow.

'Ok last one' she said with excitement trying to make me smile.

Feeling her push the 2 bones back in making me yell in pain before Claire hugged me strongly quieting my cries from the whole convoy, I was that loud.

'Ok its done 'now your humerus and radius are broken so I'm going to have to give you a cast' betty told me with a sad smile before turning around and bringing a bowl of water and white cast stripes.

'Fucking going to murder that son of a bitch when I find him!' Claire said with anger while I sat there shell shocked staring at her with Betty who put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her I'm going to be ok.

Watching Betty place the warm cast on my arm before putting on another layer while Claire sat watching, holding me hand and didn't let go.

Finishing doing my arm as I felt my arm stiff from the cast she made.

'Ok now your ribs aren't broken so all I have to do now is your face' Betty said with a brief smile

I had a black eye, cut lip and a bloody nose with a long red cut from my nose to the other side of my good eye making me look like captain hook from the fairy tales.

She had to stich up my lip which had a deep cut in it and my nose wasn't broken so she just cleaned up my nose from all of the blood.

she cleaned my slash eye with water and carefully stitched it up and placed a white bandage and butterfly band aid on it and my black eye wasn't as swollen when I she took the ice pack back from having it on for 20 minutes.

'Ok I'm all done, best you get some sleep, and I'll be just back' Betty said before leaving and closing the doors behind her. Leaving me alone with Claire.

'I'm impressed' she said out of nowhere making me blink in confusion.

'About what'? I asked curious about what she was referring to.

'You decking jack over your shoulder and passed the chairs onto the ground' she explained glancing up giving me a smirk with strong watery eyes.

'Oh ha-ha yeah, he's not as strong as he thinks he is' I tell her with a smile looking at her. Fucking little thing.

'And your stronger than I thought' she replied back with a big smile making me chuckle at her shyly.

'Well he deserved it coming since he was planning on hurting you behind my back' I told her with a disgusted look.

'I love dirt bikes and I'm happy to say that I now have someone to talk to about them' she said to me with a smile before looking down and patting me on the good arm making me blush.

'Wow Dylan was right' I muttered to myself smiling goofy.

'What you say?' Claire asked looking at me with confusion.

'Oh nothing just talking to myself' I quietly explained before blushing deeply about telling her. Now she probably thinks I'm weird worse crazy.

'Well they always say the most craziest people are the best' snapping up to see her watching me with both eyes before she tucked a hair behind me ear.

'Really?' I asked as I started to feel warm inside me.

'Yes mostly interesting the least' she continued with a smirk before kissing my forehead softly.

'Ok I'm back' both looking to see Betty climbing into the ambulance with a smile.

'Oh Carlos wants to talk to you Claire' Betty told Claire giving her a signage smile.

Seeing Claire frown before patting my knee softly.

Ok go to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up' she ordered me before giving me another kiss on my forehead and leaving, closing the doors behind her.

Feeling hot in the face as I knew I was blushing again.

'Something wrong Kmart'? Betty asked teasingly making me drop the goofy smile to see her watching me with a knowing smirk.

No' I choked out with embarrassed about being caught blushing.

'You're a bit red in the face' she said with a wide smirk.

'Shut up betty' I told her annoyed before turning over putting my back to her and closing my eyes not failing to hear her quietly laughing behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Who knew chapter 6

I slowly woke up to someone taking off my globe high tops, opening my eyes and sitting up to see Claire sitting in front of my shoes before glancing up noticing my movement to meet my glaze giving me a smile.

'Hey your awake, I was just taking off your shoes so it would be more comfortable to sleep' Claire explained to me with a smirk undoing the Velcro strap and losing the shoe laces before slipping it from my left foot and placing it on the floor.

'Oh thanks' I tell her with a horse throat since my throat was dry.

'It's ok' she replied taking off my right shoe off and placing it on the ground with the other shoe.

'I like your shoes' she said looking at them closely with interest.

'Thanks' I say shyly at her before she flashes me a smile.

'Thought I would come in here and sleep with you' she told me giving me a smirk when I looked at her surprised.

Watching her take off her shoes before leaning over and rolling over my body onto my right side on the bed to the wall with me on the edge.

Relaxing my back muscles before I felt her throw an arm across my chest before cuddling up to my back breathing on my neck making me sign in peace.

Slowly reaching up with my right hand I gasp her hand before she give it a squeeze making me smile.

'Good night Kmart' she whispered quietly in my ear pulling me closer to her.

'Night Claire' I say before closing my eyes feeling sleepily again.


End file.
